


A One-Night Stand

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Requested Story, Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Steve needs some time for himself. But what he gets, has him lusting.Tumblr request.





	A One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little one-shot was a request made on Tumblr.  
> Let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

Steve didn’t usually do one-night stands, but this time was different. He had a rough day at work and needed some time for himself. Telling his team he was going home, he instead drove to the nearest bar and spent some time nursing a beer.

That’s where he saw her. The minute she walked in the room, all eyes were on her. Wearing a black, tight fitting top and a flowy skirt, Steve saw her hips swaying as she walked towards the counter, hypnotizing him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

Anna noticed the blue eyed man at the counter and couldn’t help the smirk on her lips when she saw how his eyes scanned her body and how he licked his lips, a look of desire in his eyes. She knew she had an effect on men and she enjoyed it.

She sat on the stool next to him and ordered a beer. She could feel him looking at her from the corner of his eyes, which made her smile. She thought the man was attractive and she wouldn’t mind seeing what was under that shirt and cargo pants of his.

Steve knew she was watching him and for some reason that turned him on. Now that she was sitting in the stool next to him, he could smell her perfume; he could see she wasn’t wearing a lot of makeup; and that she had tanned skin that glowed under the bar lights. He wanted to say something but didn’t know how to approach her without seeming like a creep. That’s when she surprised him.

\- “Excuse me. Do you have the time?” – She asked, her voice sounding like velvet to him.

\- “Sure. It’s nine fifteen.”

\- “Thanks. Waiting on someone?”

\- “No, not really.” – And with that, the conversation started to flow.

They had a few more drinks and soon they started flirting with each other. Light touches, small smiles, a few innuendos, it all flowed between them like they had done that with each other all their lives. Next thing Steve knew he was leaning over and kissing her passionately. Her lips tasted of beer and salt and he thought that they tasted like heaven. He placed one hand on her waist and squeezed it, almost as if by doing so he could tell her how much he lusted for her.

Her hand was tangled in his hair near his neck and she could feel herself getting hotter by the second. Placing her other hand on his leg and pressing it, she wished he would understand how much she wanted him. Just the thought of it made her wetter.

Steve broke the kiss and asked her if she wanted to get out of there, whispering it in her ear. She said she loved to and, after paying their tab, walked out of the bar, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. He had to admit, he couldn’t wait to know what it felt like to have her, to be inside of her. Just the mere thought was enough to make his cock twitch.

They made their way towards his truck, Steve opening the passenger side door for her and helping her in. He walked around and jumped in, eager to get her in his arms as soon as he possibly could. He was trying to decide if he should either bring her back to his place or if they should just get a motel room, as he was entering the truck.

But Anna had a different idea. As soon as Steve got in the truck, she climbed over and sat on his lap, facing him. She kissed him deeply, while rubbing herself on him. She could feel his erection twitch every time she would press herself against him, as well as his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

Steve tried controlling himself but he couldn’t wait anymore. He needed her. Sliding his hand up her thigh and placing it over her mount over her lacy panties, he started rubbing her, slowly at first, but increasing the speed the more she moaned his name in his ear.

Anna felt herself getting close to come and told him so, that’s when he just rubbed her so fast that she felt she was gonna faint. The orgasm hit her like a wave, making her scream his name in pleasure. She looked at him seeing an evil grin on his face. She could tell he was enjoying it.

She quickly undid his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it up and down. She heard him moan her name, showing just how much he wanted her. Suddenly he stopped her and she knew he was close. She asked him if he had a condom and saw him reach over to the glove compartment and pull one out.

Steve opened the wrapper and quickly reached under her, sliding the condom on his cock. Pushing her panties to the side, he grabbed his cock and aligned himself with her entrance. Rubbing it on her mount, he heard her moan and plea for him to take her.

Anna couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted him, she wanted to feel him filling her up. She was a mess, moaning and pleading for him to take her and that’s when she felt it, his cock starting to make its way inside of her, only it wasn’t fast enough for her. A single movement and he was all in, making her scream his name as she felt it hit her very core.

She started moving, up and down, faster and harder with each elevation of her body. She could hear her screams mixed with his moans and that made her wanted to ride him faster. But it seemed that she hadn’t been the only one having that idea.

Steve couldn’t wait anymore. The more she moved, the more he wanted to give her everything in him to make her come and scream his name in the process. He grabbed her waist and started thrusting inside of her with every bit of strength that he had.

He felt her insides cramping around his cock, over and over again, with each time that she would hit her peak. Steve felt himself getting closer to lose control, so, whispering in her ear, he told her to come one more time with him. He saw her smile and nod, before starting to move with him, her moans and screams filling his ears.

Anna wanted to feel him come with her, so when he told her to come with him, she was more than willing to obey. Moving with him, she let out moans and screams, all of his name, and she felt him getting closer, but then again so was she. With one last and hard thrust, she felt him come and she did the same.

Feeling Anna cramp around his cock when she came, made Steve’s orgasm even bigger. They were both out of breath, his head was laying on her chest as hers was on his head. They sat like that for a little while, trying to catch their breathes before moving.

Steve felt Anna move to get off of his lap and he gently helped her. Getting the tissue box from under her seat, he handed it to her so she could get clean, while he took the condom out. She handed him a few tissues and saw him clean himself up, with a smirk on her lips. Once that was done, he leaned over to her side, grabbed her by the neck and kissed her passionately, feeling her kissing him back with as much passion.

Sitting back in the driver’s seat, he looked over at her and saw that she was smiling.

\- “Are you okay?”

\- “Never better. We should do this again. Soon.” – She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

\- “Definitely.” - A smirk of his own on his lips.


End file.
